Keep Breathing
by Manic In Peace
Summary: Sirius Black is mourning the death of his friends when he recieves a letter. From a dead person. Sirius B. Three-Part Oneshot
1. The Setup

Sirius Black sat in his tatty living room, smoking a cigarette, hoping the nicotine would calm his frayed nerves. James was dead. Lily was dead. And their son … Sirius could hardly think about poor little Harry. At last report the tyke was still alive, but how? Rumors were circling about like an obnoxious pigeon. How could he tell the truths from the lies? For all he knew, Harry was just as dead as his parents. Sirius jumped as something tapped at his window, interrupting his thoughts. He snuffed his cig, and turned to see a dour, tawny barn owl standing at his window with a letter in its beak. Positive it was Dumbledore or one of the other members of the Order updating him, He opened the window, took the parcel, and shooed the owl off. But contrary to his prior thoughts, the letter was not labeled "Sirius" or "black" or "confidential".

It read "Padfoot"

His throat tightened at the familiar name. Peter Pettigrew wouldn't dare write him now. Not after what he did to James. But it didn't look like Remus Lupin's neat print. No, indeed, it looked like...

Sirius shook his head. No. James was dead. Dead people don't write letters.

Do they?

Oh god. Sirius put his head in between his legs. Here he was wondering if his best friend was contacting him from beyond the beyond. Was he delusional?

The correct answer is yes, yes he is. That's why he opened the letter with fervor, and gasped at what he read inside.

The letter read:


	2. The Letter

A\N Okayyy... one review and whoever wrote it was very very nice and I would enjoy saying: THANKSS!! You are officially on the newbie writer's nice person list!! Anyhow, I know my chapters are extremely short. I despise the part of me that can only make a three paragraph chappie, but alas! I can do nothing to remedy it!! Anyhow I'm only fourteen and I hope I will be able to ramble on with age.  !! Without further ado…

The letter read:

_Hey Padfoot!_

_How are things going at number seven? It's so bloody boring here. I love Lily and Harry and all, but nothing's happened! Don't get me wrong, we've had visitors, Remus came a week ago, but you know how he is, he spent most of the time talking books with Lils. And Wormy came over the weekend, but he was really jumpy… you don't think he's on drugs do you? Ha-ha!! Imagine, our Wormy, breaking a rule..._

Sirius had to put down the letter here for a moment for fear he would crumple it in anger. To hear Pettigrew's name mentioned in casual conversation made him want to strangle something. Namely, Peter. Anger was pulsing through his head. He wasn't only blaming the stupid rat for this, though. Whose fault was it that Peter was made Secret Keeper? His. Therefore it was his fault they were gone. He had made a monster, started a war, and possibly created an orphan in the process. His very own godson. After these comforting thoughts, Sirius thought he was ready to start the letter again. It concluded:

… _Anyhow Sirius, you really need to visit okay? Dumbledore's got my invisibility cloak (drag) and I'm not allowed out. Plus, Harry and Lils would love to see you. I got to go, mate. Lily is trying to dress Harry up as something pink and puffy for Halloween. Must stop that._

_See you soon, _

_James _


	3. The Last Words of Sirius Black

_**A\N: **_Something I wrote just for the sake of being sad. A little add-on, if you would. It's all drabbly goodness.

_**Disclaimer: **_Cheese-Is-Rice people! How many times do I have to say this??

Sirius repressed the memory of that letter. He had gotten quite good at that, over the years, repressing things. So good, in fact, that he didn't remember the letter, now forgotten in some junk heap somewhere, until his final moment. It was if time was lapsing slower than ever. He wondered briefly if it was some sort of divine intervention, but then his mind went to more important things. _James!_ He though excitedly _I wonder if I'll see James and Lily again? _He knew death would come to him eventually, and he didn't want to fight it anymore. Hecould've stopped himself, really, but he hadn't seen James in so long… 


End file.
